


Dad Dean Afternoon

by SilverTonguedWriter



Series: Unfinished Fics (Feedback needed) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Dean is a dad, Cas is helping him parent, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Dean Afternoon

 “Cas,” Dean yelled from the hotel bathroom. “Where is my towel?”

“I think Mary took it to the pool.” Castiel said, walking into the bathroom with another towel. “Here, use this one.”

“Thanks.” Dean said, grabbing the towel and drying his hair. Castiel couldn’t help but stare at what wasn’t hidden by the towel. “Like what you see?”

“Always.” Castiel said, giving Dean a short peck on the lips. “Now, put some clothes on. Mary will be back any minute.

 As if on cue, Mary walked through the door, towel wrapped around her shoulders and hair soaking wet. She was also wearing a strapless bikini, which Dean didn’t approve of.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Dean gave her an incredulous look, towel now firmly around his waist.

“Dad, it’s just a swimsuit. I don’t see what the problem is.” Mary rolled her eyes, pulling out her bag to find some clothes.

“The problem is that there are guys out there and I know exactly what they’re thinking when they see you almost naked.” Dean put on his stern parent face.

“Please, spare me the lecture.” Mary grabbed some clothes and was headed to the bathroom.

“Mary Winchester, you listen to me and you listen good.” Mary stopped in her tracks, face reddening. “I am your father and you will respect me. If I say you need to wear a more appropriate outfit, you will. Understood?”

“Yes…” Mary looked at her feet.

“Good. Now, go get dressed. We’re going on a hunt this afternoon.”

 Mary went into the bathroom without a word and slammed the door. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down on the bed.

“Cas, am I doing the right thing with her?” Dean looked up at Castiel hopefully.

“Well, Dean, considering we both had absent fathers, I’d say you’re doing fairly well.” Castiel sat down next to Dean and grabbed his hand.

“I mean, am I being too harsh on her?” Dean heard Marys cell phone ring from the bathroom, but ignored it.

“I don’t know… I’ve heard that children need discipline, but Mary is almost seventeen. Is that considered a child?” Castiel’s cerulean blue eyes sparkled.

“I wasn’t a child at sixteen… But nobody should have to grow up like I did.” Castiel kissed Dean’s hand.

“Dad,” Mary stuck her head out the door.

“Yes, angel?” Dean looked at her. Her hair was now dry. It was white-blonde and extremely curly. It reminded Dean of his mother, who Mary was named after. She even had the same green eyes.

“It’s Mom. She’s asking if she could see me.” Dean walked over to Mary.

“Give me the phone. Hello? Cat? Yeah… I guess. I don’t know. Okay. We’ll meet you there. Bye.” Dean hung up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Unfinished Fics (Feeback Needed!) series. You can find out why it is unfinished and how you can change that by clicking on the series button. (Hint: giving feedback is the best way to get this fic continued) Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
